To Hold The Burden
by Reality Is A Illusion
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a wandering ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves travelled the world for power, recognition, strength and hope. What was it that she found and what is it that she is looking for? Now with a new name, life and power she is called back to Konoha. Why and what is happening? Rated for K (May change to T later on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcoming Of The Old

To Hold the Burden

_Summary_

_Sakura Haruno, a wandering ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves travelled the world for power, recognition, strength and hope. What was it that she found? Now with a new name and a new life can she repay the lives she's taken and more importantly can she be forgiven as well as face the gruesome memories of her past? _

**A/N**

**Edited on 09/10/2013**

**Chapter edited so please read again if you already have!**

**Hello,**

**I'm a new author as you can see and this is my first story so please excuse me if their are any spelling mistakes and anything else. I would fully appreciate any feedback to help with this story and ideas that you can give.**

**Things you may need to know are:**

**I schedule my updates to once a week which is every Saturday (deepest apologies if updates are late)**

**I would love it if you guys reviewed and gave me ideas for this story.**

**Last but not least I hope you guys enjoy the story and stay tuned!**

**P.S Read and Review! (for some reason people put this at the end but they have already read so I'm putting it at the beginning)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto and if you think I did then you don't realise that the owner of Naruto is a man and that I'm a girl.**

**_"Hiya"_**** - Inner Sakura**

"_Hiya" Sakuras thoughts _

* * *

_._

_._

_'An ounce of corruption lies_

_ within every society' _

.

.

_To Hold The Burden_

.

.

_"Are you going now?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Will you be coming back?"_

_"No"_

_"Goodbye then"_

_"Thank you"_

.

.

To Hold The Burden

.

.

It felt weird coming back to a place so long forgotten and pushed to the deepest realms of your mind and then suddenly you have a feeling it was always there and that it was always waiting but that wasn't true for no one was waiting except for her and it will always be her. She was the darkness waiting to strike its prey. She was night that despised the day for she was no longer the one to hold it. The village came into view and she stopped in her silent steps. Sakura then looked at the sky above.

_Its a bit too dark maybe I should wait until the morning.._

**_You know your just making excuses. Your just scared of them_**

_Inner? It seems your still here.._

**_Of course I am still here! Anyway back to the topic in hand_**

_There is nothing I should be scared of so why can I not face them_

_**Because they will not know you**_

_Sakura Haruno has long since died and now I'm known as Ka-_

"Katsu Miyuki welcome to Konoha"

.

_._

_To Hold The Burden_

_._

_._

Two guards appeared behind the gates (It appeared she was standing in front of them) It was at these times Sakura wanted to cuddle into her mothers warmth and never have to worry about anything in the world for these people had also been good friends of hers once.

"And you are?" Sakura questioned quite coldly (she played her part well) while straightening her posture.

The one on the right, as if remembering there manners said "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and my friend over here is Sh- "

"My name is of no importance now if you don't mind we will escort you to our Hokage "

_Wise choice, you should never reveal you name to a complete stranger _

**_Or rather a criminal.._**

_Shut up Inner_

Kiba gave a silent glare to the other escort though the other man gave no care.

_Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. I'm guessing I will be meeting everyone else as well then.._

The streets of Konoha were filled with silence for everyone had retired to the realms of sleep. Sakura was glad for that. When they arrived at the Hokages Residence one went in to check on the Hokage while the other 'guarded' her.

_A few minutes of shouting screaming and breaking later..._

The other guard came out with a relaxed posture as if the bruises on his skin were nothing but the usual daily work. The two man discussed with on another then Kiba said:

"Our Hokage will be seeing you in the morning for there are some issues she has to sort out so please do except my apologies"

"Hai its fine though I aspect not to be waiting to long for your Hokage to show up tomorrow and if these issues due include gambling and alcohol then I hope that in the future this doesn't happen it could ruin your villages reputation."

**_Not that its got any to ruin_**

The guard (Kiba) gulped down a breath and nodded going back to his job with the other man (Shino) Sakura smirked and entered the temporary apartment she was staying in. Leaf shinobi were too easy to threaten

_Looks like we have quite the day ahead wonder why Tsunade called_ 'us'_ of all people_

**_Something isn't right_**

_I know, Wonder what's happening back at home_

**_We have no _****_right to call it _home after we betrayed them**

_I know but I just wish we had told them_

**_There was nothing to tell_**

_Was there?_

Inner didn't reply and Sakura knew that there was no point of saying anything after all she had betrayed many without as much as a flinch so this was no different. Was it? After dwelling in deep thought she made a one hand seal to activate the traps around the room. Who knew what could be lurking in the shadows.

.

.

_To Hold The Burden_

.

.

_ "Sakura-Chan!"_

_"Hello Naomi"_

_"Will you teach me a jutsu today?"_

_"I'm sorry I can't perhaps another time"_

_"Promise"_

_" I Promise"_

_._

_._

**A/N**

**So this is the first chapter. Again I am new so I may not have been great at first though this chapter has been edited.I hope you like it so far and it isn't to short. Please review! **

**Greatest Love,**

**Reality Is A Illustion (Call me Yosra instead cause its tiring to write for all of us)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Threat And A Ally

To Hold The Burden

_Chapter Two_

**A/N**

**UPDATED ON 12/10/2013**

**Back everyone!**

**So sorry for the late update I couldn't access my computer and I can't write stories on my phone.**

**So there is nothing much to say except that I got my first reviews!**

**Dead-jade-eyes: Thank you so much and yes this is my first story although I'm working on one though not on FanFiction. (maybe I might put it on FictionPress) Its called 'Droid On Mars', (PM me if you wish to know more) but other than that no this is my first story on Fanfiction. Thank you soo much for reviewing! You seriously don't know how happy I was when I saw your review! You practically made my day! (Yha.. I know I'm exaggerating over a review but hey its my first) **

**sharkswillruledaWORLD: Thank you for the review hope you enjoy this Chapter. I love your stories by the way keep updating please! Thank you soo much!**

**Sakuras past and more will not be revealed yet so if you guys and girls who are waiting to know then you might want to wait for the next few chapters. Again apologies for that.**

**I'd like to get more reviews though you don't have to write something really long or anything but I just want your appreciation and to know you guys are out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this story.**

**So in honour of dead-jade-eyes my first reviewer I'd like to present you with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

_'Sometimes it's the people who understand the most_

_ that are the ones no one understand'_

_By Me_

.

.

To Hold The Burden

.

.

_"Mummy"_

_"I'm not your mum"_

_"But you take care of me isn't that what a mum does?"_

_"Don't call me it"_

_"Sorry"_

_"No I'm sorry"_

.

.

To Hold The Burden

.

.

Sakura awoke from her light slumber and reached out for her kunai.

_Where am I ?_

Suddenly the memories of the past few days hit her like an arrow to its target. Her eyes went cold

_Of course. I would never come here again. They called me here_

She quickly changed clothes from the ones given to her the day before to her ninja attire consisting of a black kimono reaching just above to her knees with only one long sleeve and the one on the right other cut off. It had cherry blossom patterns printed on it. Her right arm (The sleeve less one) had bandage wrapped around it. On her legs were more bandages reaching up to her thighs with knee high black boots. She took some of her brown/black hair and put it in a ponytail leaving the rest down (her hair reached just a little bit down her back) She had two long bangs reaching down her shoulder and resting on her cleavage. Over the years Sakura has become not only deadly but also beautiful and curved well on the right places. Although to protect her identity she had now got dark brown hair with red eyes tinted green at the bottom.(PM me is you wish to see the pic I drawed for this but I may give in the link at the end of this chapter). She then put on her black cloak and put on her eye patch

_**We would look so much better with pink hair and green eyes**_

_You know we had to change them_

**_Yha ..Yha.._**

Sakura had found out the new change of one eye annoying since it was weird to have two different coloured eyes but it made up for that with its unique power.

_Knock Knock _

She reached the door to find Kiba and Shino waiting for her. "The Hokage awaits your presence" said Shino. "Very well let us not keep her waiting any longer. Shall we gentleman?" she said walking through the door as the two guards followed her.

.

.

_To Hold the Burden_

.

.

When she entered the Hokages Residence she was welcomed by the Hokage herself and all the other Kages of different places. "Katsu so nice of you to accept our request"said the Hokage. "Last time I checked _Tsunade_ I only came here for I had no choice but to accept your so called request, nothing more" said Sakura In a almost annoyed tone. The Leaf Shinobi tensed when they heard the other nin call her by her first name. Tsunade let out a hand before they could do anything rational. "Why we called you here will b revealed to all of you shortly" said Tsuande in a formal (almost irritated) voce. "I have called al the Kages here about as you know our common threat. It seems that they have started to make a move" explained the Godaime. A deadly aura was coming form the Kages. "And who is this common threat that you all seem to hate so much?" Sakura intervened breaking the silence.

"The Akatsuki"

It was Gaara the Kazekage who seemed to have spoken (for the first time since the meeting started) She nodded her head but then replied with a smirk "It seems that you all need a criminal to fight a criminal but what if I refuse this offer?"

"You have know choice but to accept and we have many Shinobi here who could easily capture you if you try to escape." Tsunade replied with a firm look. "Under estimating me eh?" Sakura replied with the same amount of authority Tsunade had. Before you could even blink she had a kunai pressed to the Hokages throat. "You should be careful with what you say you might just make another enemy"

All the Leaf Shinobi had there weapons ready to strike though Sakura interrupted there chance to attack "You should put those weapons down. I do not wish to harm your Hokage. I mearly wished to put a point across." The Leaf looked at there Leader, awaiting her orders. She nodded to them to put their weapons down. Sakura let go of her throat then said "It seems you have made a wise choice. Very well I shall accept your offer though there will be a price" Tsunade just nodded her head not able to find the words to say. Again Sakura had flickered back to her seat in seconds

"Hold on! Hold on! No one orders granny Tsunade around like that!" came the voice of a very hiper active blond head. "Naruto Shut up" came the voice of a very embarrassed Hokage. Sakura had to stop the tears that were about to flow along her soft cheeks.

_Naruto its been too long_

"Please excuse him he has a way of interrupting _everything_" The Godaime replied silently glaring in Narutos direction. She looked back at the other Kages who, its seems, where very annoyed and said "Let the alliance of the Allied Forces begin" And on started the meeting..

.

.

_To Hold The Burden_

.

.

"It seems they had not attacked over the past few years was because they wished to lower your guard " Sakura intervened when Tsunade started explaining the Akatsukis inactivity. The Hokage rose a brow "Lower our gurad? We have had our defences and ninja on high alert and yet you say that they have lowered our guard" Sakura smirked

_The Leaf never really bothered with whats going on behind their gates now did they_

**_So true Outer they are all bakas though you did have spies gathering intel._**

"And yet you failed to notice the activity of the neighbouring villages" Its seemed that Sakuara had all the Kages confused. She then pointed to the Mist Village on the map "There has been many rogue ninja and missing nin activity around this area and many more. Do you know why?" All were silent "It seems no. Even the Mizukage failed to notice that the Akatsuki had many spies who had smuggled weapons and information to them and not only that but they have been hiring rogues and missing nin to complete there job."

"Did you not know this Mei?" The Raikage questioned "N-no not at all" The Mizukage replied. "How do you know all this?" Again it was Garra the Kazekage who asked. Sakura was quick to reply "I had encountered one of the rogues and had found the information. Do you also want me to tell you how?" Sakuar replied getting irritated at the lack of trust. Thinking that however she tortured the rogue wouldn't be pleasant to here Garra quickly replied with a no.

"Why do we have to do all this planning why can't we face them head on?!" Again it was the number one knucklehead of Konoha who said that. "Naruto unless you want your own allies to die a quicker death than that would be a useless plan" "But there only about 10 or more members we can beat them!" "Naruto!"

"It is fine in fact he right in a way for they are only a few people but I have heard rumors of another person joining and there is a possibility of them already having a army ready but the more dangerous thing is the new member for he has a special jutsu which will also lead to there advantage" Sakura said

"And what jutsu is that?"

"Reanimation jutsu"

_._

_._

_To Hold The Burden_

_._

_._

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_"Because they would have hurt you"_

_"But they were still human!"_

_"All human are cruel"_

_"But they didn't deserve to die!"_

_"It is better than living in this corrupted world"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

**I know this chapter is short but I had to post something for you guys who were waiting but I promise it will be longer for I**

**am updating it its just that I haven't had the time to write so much but I will try my best.**

**Again Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys keep reviewing it keeps me motivated! **

**Greatest Love,**

**Reality Is A Illusion**


End file.
